Antara Kau dan Dia
by RyoLen
Summary: Dihari pernikahannya Sakura dihadapakan akan dua pilihan. Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih? Calon suaminya atau saudara kembar suaminya? Narusaku slight Menmasaku


Halo..., perkenalkan saya author baru yang tersesat di dunia FFN ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama ingin bergabung di FFN ini. Tapi berhubung masih banyak alasan – alasan lain jadi akhirnya sekarang niat saya baru tercapai.

**Antara Kau dan Dia by RyoLen**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: romance- hurt/comfort

Rated: T

Summary:

Dihari pernikahannya Sakura dihadapakan akan dua pilihan. Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih? Calon suaminya atau saudara kembar suaminya? Narusaku slight Menmasaku

ᵠᵠᵠ

Malam ini bulan terlihat terang. Banyak bintang bertaburan di langit. Semakin menambah keindahan malam. Tapi keindahan malam ini, tidak sama dengan hatiku. Hatiku yang bimbang. Disaat besok akan menjadi hari terpenting dalam hidupku. Hari pernikahanku. Menikah dengan laki- laki yang diimpikan setiap wanita. Uzumaki Menma. Itulah namanya. Laki- laki yang sangat tenang dan misterius.

Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya,Uzumaki Naruto. Selalu bertingkah konyol ,cengiran yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya tapi selalu menampilkan kehangatan saat berada disampingnya. Itulah mereka. Dari segi fisik mereka mungkin sama. Hanya warna rambutnya sedikit berbeda. Kalau Menma berwarna hitam, Naruto berwarna kuning. Tapi mereka dua sosok yang berbeda. Dan, aku jatuh cinta dengan dua sosok yang berbeda.

Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Ini bukanlah stress yang dialami wanita setiap mau menikah. Tapi, ini adalah sebuah perasaan bimbang yang tidak ingin menyakiti dua pemuda yang paling kucintai. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantaranya. Walaupun kuakui aku sudah memilih, tapi sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai Naruto.

Betapa bodohnya aku. Dia selalu ada disisiku. Tapi, aku selalu menyia- nyiakannya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Tapi dia selalu tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku. Saat aku memberitahunya bahwa aku suka Sasuke yang notabene sahabatnya dia malah tersenyum. Sama dengan saat Menma mengenalkan aku sebagai pacar dihadapannya. Tapi, aku bisa menangkap raut kekecewaan diwajahnya. Setelah sahabatnya, aku malah pacaran dengan saudara kembarnya.

Aku terlalu sering menyakitinya. Karna itu aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Menma. Dia memang sosok yang terlihat kuat, tapi dia sebenarnya adalah sosok yang rapuh. Walaupun dia terlihat sempurna, tapi dia iri dengan Naruto yang cendrung bisa terbuka dengan orang. Dia tidak pernah membicarakannya. Tapi, aku tahu, dari caranya memandang Naruto. Pandangan kagum dan iri. Walaupun dia selalu mencelanya.

Aku tidak bisa menyakiti mereka berdua. Sempat terpikir olehku lebih baik aku tidak ada di dunia ini. Dengan ini aku tidak akan menyakiti aku sudah terlanjur berada diantara mereka. Dan aku tidak ingin memilih salah satu diantara mereka.

Aku terlalu egois. Aku ingin memiliki mereka berdua, tapi, aku tahu itu mustahil. Mereka seperti udara dalam hidupku. Jika mereka tidak ada maka aku tidak akan bisa hidup. Begitu juga saat salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, aku akan resmi menjadi nyonya Uzumaki. Walaupun aku menikah dengan salah satu dari mereka aku tetap akan menjadi nyonya Uzumaki. Tapi, aku ingin menjadi nyonya Uzumaki yang tidak menyakiti siapapun. Menjadi nyonya Uzumaki dengan perasaan lega, bahagia bukannya rasa bersalah karna telah menyakitinya.

Apa aku harus lari saja?

Tapi, apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orangtuaku. Mereka pasti sedih. Seharusnya aku tidak memutuskan menikah sampai hatiku tahu siapa yang harus kupilih. Sekarang aku hanya akan membuat semua orang yang menyayangiku sedih.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Suara ibuku membuyarkan aku dari pikiranku. Membawaku akan sebuah kenyataan. Wajah ibuku terlihat lelah. Meski tampak raut bahagia melihat anak satu – satunya akan menikah. Melihatku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ibuku langsung duduk disampingku. Aku masih melihat bulan, mungkin dengan melihatnya semua masalahku akan hilang. Tangannya menyentuh wajahku lembut. Membuatku memandang mata coklatnya.

"Apa kamu ada masalah?"tanya ibuku lembut. Tangannya masih mengelus wajahku.

"apa, _kaa san_ senang dengan pernikahan ini?" tanyaku pelan. Aku menurunkan tangannya. Menantinya memberikan jawaban. Aku ingin tahu apa ibuku senang aku menikah dengan Menma.

"perasaan _kaa san_ itu tidak penting, yang penting itu perasaanmu. Orang yang menikah itu kamu bukan _kaa san_. Apa kamu mau papa tiri?"

Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirku. Senyuman pertamaku di hari ini. Entah mengapa mendengarnya bicara membuat bebanku sedikit terangkat.

"Dulu _kaa san_ juga gitu. Sebelum _kaa san_ memutuskan untuk menikah dengan _tou san_. Kamu tahu kan _tou san_ seperti apa?"

" emang _tou san_ itu seperti apa?" tanyaku menggoda ibu. Dia hanya mendengus kesal. Siapa yang nggak kenal dengan _tou san_. Seluruh orang tahu bahwa _tou san_ adalah orang paling genit di Konoha. Orang yang mengarang buku hentai. Tapi siapa sangka _tou san_ bisa menikah sama _kaa san_ – seorang dokter terbaik di Konoha.

"_Tou san_ mu adalah orang yang paling genit yang pernah _kaa san_ jumpa. Tapi siapa sangka sekarang _kaa san_ menjadi istrinya."

"lalu alasan _kaa san_ memilihnya?"

Aku ingin tahu alasan seorang Tsunade, seorang dokter yang disegani oleh orang banyak, memillih Jiraiya Pengarang novel hentai yang paling banyak ditunggu. Di lihat dari kepribadian, mereka dua orang dengan sosok yang berbeda. Tapi, alasan apa yang membuat _kaa san_ mau bersama _tou san_.

"karna _tou san_ mu memberi rasa aman. _Kaa san_ selalu tenang berada di sampingnya. Karna _tou san_ akan selalu melindungi _kaa san_. Walaupun dia genit,tapi _kaa san_ tahu dia hanya cinta sama _kaa san_. Karna itulah _kaa san_ memilih _tou san_ mu. Apalagi disaat kamu lahir, _kaa san_ menjadi yakin kalau _tou san_ mu memang di takdirkan untuk _kaa san_."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Semua alasan yang _kaa san_ membuat ku sadar.

_Memberi rasa aman. _

Mereka selalu membuatku aman.

_Selalu melindungiku._

Mereka juga selalu melindungiku tapi, setiap aku bersama salah satu dari mereka, aku akan merasa sebuah perasaan yang berbeda.

Naruto selalu memberiku kesan hangat dan keceriaan, membuatku selalu semangat bersamanya.

Tapi,

Menma terkesan misterius membuatku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangnya. Membuatku tanpa sadar sudah jatuh dijerat asmaranya.

" Saat kau memutuskan untuk menikah, itu berarti kau harus menutup semua pintu hatimu untuk lelaki lain. Karna itu kau harus memikirkannya dengan baik. _Kaa san _akan selalu mendukungmu." Aku langsung memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Aku hanya ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Semua kata kata yang diucapkannya akan selalu kuingat.

"Terima kasih, _kaa san._" Dia membalas pelukanku. Tiba – tiba di dadaku terasa sesak. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkan. Bukan ada sesuatu tapi, banyak hal. Hal – hal yang tidak bisaku ungkapkan sampai sekarang.

Air mataku muli mengalir. Walau aku telah menahannya. Tapi dia terus mengalir tanpa henti. Menjadikanku orang yang lemah dihadapan ibuku. Walaupun aku telah bertekad untuk tidak menjadi orang yang lemah dihadapa ibuku. Tapi dia terus mengalir tanpa henti walau otakku terus mengatakan berhenti. Aku bagai seorang anak yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

" Keluarkanlah apa yang selama ini kau tahan. Keluarkanlah. _Kaa san_ akan selalu disampingmu."

ᵠᵠᵠ

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis, tapi sekarang perasaanku sudah lebih baik. Aku harus berterima kasih dengan ibuku. Walaupun dia tahu apa yang dipikirkanku tapi,dia tidak mengusiknya sama sekali. Dia menghargaiku. Malah dia mendukung apapun keputusanku. Mungkin rasa terima kasihku kepadanya idak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang dia telah lakukan selama ini. Seorang anak hanya bisamenyusakan orang tua. Tapi, disaat ingin membalas maka apapun yang dilakukannya tak kan cukup membalas budi yang telah dilakukkannya. Karna itu sebagai anak kita hanya bisa membahagiakannya dan jangan membiarkan orang tua kita menangis karna kita. Karna hal itu jauh kebih menyakitkan.

Malam semakin larut. Hari makin sepi. Bahkan hanya terdengar suara angin. Makin menambah dinginnya malam ini. Malam terakhir aku bermarga Haruno. Karna itu aku berniat menutup jendela kamarku. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa tidur tenang. Melupakan sebentar masalahku atau menetapkan hatiku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak ingin menyesal dengan pernikahan yang kujalani. Apalagi jika pernikahan ini malah membuat kami bertiga terluka.

Saat aku sudah mau tidur, aku melihat ada sebuah siluet orang di balkon. Apa aku berhalusinasi? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang datang bertamu malam – malam begini, apalagi dia datangnya dari kamar? Atau mungkin dia pencu...,tapiaku kenal orang ini. Bentuk tubuhnya mirip dengan...Naruto. Ya Naruto. Salah satu lelaki yang membuatku bimbang. Tapi apa dia benar Naruto?

"Naruto, apa itu kau?"

Hening tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Pemuda itu masih berdiri tegak di balkon kamarku. Suasana yang gelap membuat aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku semakin mendekat ke jendela kamarku. Bayangannya terpantul dari kamarku. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Karena itu aku tidak menyalakan lampu. Bayangkan saja apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika melihat ada seorang pemuda ada di kamar seorang gadis yang akan menikah?

" Iya, ini aku Sakura _chan_."

ᵠᵠᵠ

Waaah...akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Sebenarnya chapter perama ini lebih panjang. Berhubung seluruh ideku tiba – tiba lenyap, jadi langsung aku akhiri sebelum menjadi chapter dua sudah acara pernikahannya. Tapi, karena aku suka bicara sama teman kostku jadi nggak sadar kalau sudah pukul 10 malam, jadinya fic ini dibiarkan. Dan aku malah tidur. Tapi akhirnya aku harap para reader dengan sukarela dan ikhlas bisa mereview fic ini.


End file.
